comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s3 ep03 Magenta)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH YOUTUBE: PLOT provided by COMICBOOK.COM Season 3 Episode 3 of The Flash begins with Barry sitting in the CSI lab feeling very excited to go out on a date. He shows up with a huge rose bouquet when he picks up Iris, who explains that tonight she wants to be with Barry, minus all of The Flash talk. Barry takes Iris to an extremely expensive looking resturaunt where they continue to talk awkwardly about work. A siren goes off outside as an apparent robbery takes place outside, Iris tells Barry to just go and use his speed. A moment later, Cisco calls Barry to STAR labs where a breach has been opened and two familiar faces pop through asking for help - Wells and his daughter Jesse. Jesse is now a speedster, because she was affected by dark matter and Wells wants to run some tests in a brand new speed lab, which Barry admits he has never seen. Wells instantly figures out that Barry has travelled back to the past again without telling anyone or else he would know about the new speed lab. Wally who is upset that he no longer has his speed, decides to leave as Jesse is testing out just how quick she is. Meanwhile a very angry and abusive foster dad named John is screaming at a scared teenager about making dinner. In that moment, Frankie's eyes glow pink and she says, "Sorry John, Frankie is GONE!" Barry shows up at the police station where Iris is trying to find out information about the man who was attacked by a lampost. They continue to talk about their date and hopefully trying again, but this time without any emergency Flash interruptions. This is still awkward. Detective Joe is questioning Frankie in a dark room about what happened to John, her foster dad, who is in the hospital after being hit with a lamp post. Frankie explains that she doesn't remember what happened because she blacked out. Barry tells Joe that only a metahuman with super strength could move a post that thick. Julian shows up and chimes in that there were no fingerprints on the post. Meanwhile back at STAR labs, Jesse is testing rather well, but Harrison Wells is stalling because he's afraid that something bad will happen to his daughter if she is a hero like Barry. He asks both Caitlyn and Cisco to talk to Jesse about the dangers of using superpowers. Back at the police station, Joe tries to comfort his son Wally about not having any speed even though he got hit by dark matter, and that it's possible to still help people without having super powers. Barry joins Julius in the CSI lab, where he is isolating an element that is common in all of the husks that they found, the think that Jesse might have the same mysterious element in her DNA. Julian stops Frankie and starts screaming at her, accusing her of hurting her foster father and putting him in the hospital. SHE TURNS INTO MAGENTA with a sinister look and glowing eyes and says, "Now I'm going to do the same to you!" as she bends metal with her mind. Frankie pulls down the huge golden metal plaque on the wall, as she screams that her name is now Magenta. In an alley way, The Flash tries to calm her down, but she effortlessly tosses a police car down the road. and dissappears. Back at STAR labs, the team takes a peak at Frankie's file to learn that she has a split personality and has lived in some pretty horrible foster homes. Barry explains to the team that Magenta definitely got her powers from Doctor Alchemy. They decide that someone that angry and powerful needs to be tracked down as Wells annoys Caitlyn to go talk to Jesse before she speeds off to find Frankie. She suggests that Jesse take it slow because she is just learning until Jesse figures out that her dad put Caitlyn up to talking to her and storms out. Jesse confronts her dad, who tells her that he just wants her to be safe. After an argument, Jesse speeds off with Wally offering to talk to her. Magenta secretly meets with Doctor Alchemy to ask him how to get rid of Frankie, because she wants to be in control all the time. Alchemy tells her to show Frankie how powerful Magenta is and she won't return. Split personalities, remember? Meanwhile, Jesse explains to Wally that she was hoping he had gotten powers too. That when she first got hit she started running from a car and now she never wants to stop. So, of course, Wally stupidly steps out into oncoming traffic in hopes that a truck will "jumpstart" his non-existant powers. Jesse saves his life and stops him from being hit by the speeding truck. If Jesse wasn't there he would have died. Barry and Joe are yelling at Wally, while Wells is yelling at Jesse about the entire situation. Caitlyn goes on to tell Harrison that he should help his daughter navigate her powers instead of trying to destroy them. Iris secretly goes to visit John, the abusive foster dad, in the hospital. He starts saying that "the damn metahuman freak almost killed" him. Iris figures out that Magenta was getting back at John for hurting her and she was going to try it again. At that moment, Iris looks out the window and "Oh my god!" A GIANT BOAT is being lifted into the air and about to be tossed into the hospital. Magenta is out on a rooftop manipulating the massive metal tanker with her hands. Barry gets to the scene as fast as possible and Joe reminds him that Iris is still in the hospital. Wells tells Barry to create a wind tunnel around the boat to propel the it away from the innocent people in the hospital. But now what? "Get out there Jesse! Go help him. Run Jesse, run", Wells tells his speedster daughter. Jesse keeps the boat held up while Barry tries to talk Magenta out of it by saying, "Don't let John tell you you're a horrible person because he hasn't dealth with his own mistakes." Magenta explains that she just wants him to stop hurting her. TENSE. With that, Barry convinces Frankie to come back and put Magenta away for good. She puts the boat down and cries, "I'm so sorry," as she hugs Barry. In the end, Frankie doesn't remember any of it, but Joe assures her that John will be locked up for what he did. She explains that it started with dreams she started having of Magenta and hearing a voice of a man named Alchemy who told her he could give her whatever he wants. Barry tells her that none of this is her fault, they've set her up in a good foster home, and they are there for her if Magenta ever returns. Jesse and her dad make amends as Wells tells her, "you were tremendous out there, my daughter - Jesse Quick." In a heartwarming moment, Harrison gives Jesse her very own red and yellow speedster uniform that Cisco created to help her, saying that it's time for him to let her be a hero for everyone else. Finally Iris, looking stunning in a royal blue dress, meets a well-suited up Barry on another date. He explains that in order for this to work, they need to be who they really are. He whisks her off into the sunset, down the streets of Central City to a beautiful spot where they kiss - until Barry gets called back to the office...again. Joe shows Barry and Julian a surveillance video of Clariss in prison being violently swung around like a puppet by invisible hands as he screams "Alchemy, Alchemy!" Joe asks Barry if he thinks Alchemy might be here because of Flashpoint. Barry recalls that he has heard that name before... WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Magenta Category:Big Belly Burger